


roll for initiative

by horsetrackhiggs



Series: souyo week 2019 [5]
Category: Persona 4
Genre: Characters play D&D, F/F, M/M, Souyo Week 2019, naoto is a trans man, the IT plays dnd, yu and yosuke r useless gays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-30 02:17:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19032727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/horsetrackhiggs/pseuds/horsetrackhiggs
Summary: The Investigation Team was sat around a table in Yukiko’s family in late one night, the air was tense as Naoto set the scene for the start of their current Dungeon and Dragons session. The complex story Naoto spent a month writing was finally coming to a close, and the other’s are certain they have put all the pieces together.





	roll for initiative

**Author's Note:**

> for day 5 of souyo week 2019!
> 
> **fantasy** or ~~shadows~~
> 
> here’s like their basic character info
> 
> naoto - dm and wrote the campaign (based off the one i wrote for my group)  
> chie - her character is a neutral good half-orc fighter named ashe  
> yukiko - her character is a neutral good wood elf warlock named gwen  
> kanji - his character is a chaotic neutral lightfoot halfling cleric named damon  
> teddie - his character is literally just a true neutral enchanted bear named, you guessed it, teddie  
> rise - her character is a true neutral gnome bard named monique  
> yosuke - his character is a chaotic neutral tiefling rogue named tex  
> yu - his character is a chaotic good human ranger named pierce

The Investigation Team was sat around a table in Yukiko’s family in late one night, the air was tense as Naoto set the scene for the start of their current Dungeon and Dragons session. The complex story Naoto spent a month writing was finally coming to a close, and the other’s are certain they have put all the pieces together.

Yosuke is nervously playing with his dice in his hand as Naoto speaks in a character voice addressing the party from a pedestal a few feet in front of them. Yu placed a hand on Yosuke’s knee to try to offer him comfort, but he knows Yosuke is just extremely invested. The blue haired boy was an excellent writer, and Yosuke was the first to catch on to who were the real villains in this story, but due to past actions of his character Tex, the rest of the party disregarded his suspicions.

Kanji’s character is the first to react to Naoto’s monologue, barking out a response in his grumbled character voice for Damon. He was easily the most committed to having one, everyone else slipping in and out of theirs during each session.

“Fuck you! You won’t carry on with kidnapping and selling people anymore.” Kanji then narrated his character gripping onto his staff tighter.

Chie was the next to speak, puffing out her chest so that she could project Ashe’s words. “Yeah, we’ll make sure your plans are ended here and now.”

Yukiko describes her character Gwen reaching out to grab on to Chie’s arm softly, much like in real life, their characters were dating. She carefully describes the moment of locked eye contact their characters share, the concern from the wood elf melting away as the half-orc’s intensity spreads to her.

“I’ll kill you myself if I have too.” Yosuke’s character hissed as he takes a few steps forward, hand landing on the dagger he has snug on his belt.

“Let’s not rush into anything stupid guys!” Rise’s character Monique cries out as the gnome takes a few fearful steps back.

“We’ll just have to protect one another, Teddie says!” The bear responds, then in painful detail describes how his character licks at his own paws before Yu cuts him off.

“Pierce draws his bow and trains it at Vinear.” He says out of character, earning a smirk from Naoto across the table.

Before Naoto speaks, he swiftly scoops up his dice in his own and gives them a shake.

“Roll for initiative, you foolish bastards.”

After the sound of dice hitting the table, the party launches into battle with Vinear and their goons. Naoto was quick to go after Chie’s character first, but Kanji’s kept her covered. The party of explorers seemed to be winning, until Naoto unleashed a final beast form of the villian, who was set ablaze and causing fire to begin to envelope the room, leaving no escape route.

Teddie and Rise’s characters were focused on putting out the fire so they could help victims escape the deteriorating building. Kanji’s character was supporting the fighting characters, trying to keep them from getting knocked down or severely injured. Yukiko and Yu’s were on distractions while Yosuke and Chie’s went in for direct attacks.

When Naoto directed Yosuke to roll a saving dexterity throw, the team wasn’t nervous. That was Tex’s peak stat, and even Yosuke looked smug as he threw his dice on the table.

So when he failed, the whole room went silent for a moment.

“How far away is Pierce from Tex?” Yu asks quickly, dice already in hand as he looks to Naoto.

“Tex is about 6 ft away from you.” He replies, and Yu doesn’t even have to think for another second before making his next move.

“Okay, can I push Tex out of the way of the blast?” Naoto nods. “I’m doing that, now.”

Yosuke tries to protest, but Yu is already rolling. Not much better than Yosuke had either.

“Pierce, you are able to push Tex completely out of the way of danger, but you aren’t able to completely dodge it yourself. The blast knocks you back a couple of feet and you hit the ground, taking 5 points of damage.” Naoto explains, and Yu sighs harshly through his teeth.

“Sensei, how many hit points do you have left?” Teddie questions, seeing as it’s basically the only mechanic he understood about the game.

Yu smiles sheepishly as he responds. “Seems only two.”

Rise gasps as Yosuke shoots Yu a panicked look.

“Tex runs over to where Pierce is now.” Yosuke says suddenly, and Naoto sighs, allowing it since they haven’t been following the rules strictly to begin with.

“What the hell man?” Yosuke says in his character’s voice, describing how the tiefling is quick to his knees and begins softly cradling the human’s head in his lap. Yosuke’s looking at Yu with heat behind his eyes and Yu has to look away before he turns red.

“I had too. That blow could have been--” Yu’s character coughs harshly, causing Yosuke’s to hold onto him tighter. “Been your last.”

“You’re so fucking stupid, you’re barely hanging on right now.” Tex exclaims, and Pierce just laughs lightly.

“Losing you would cause more hurt than some burn ever could, Yosuke.” Yu doesn’t even register his slip up, but Yosuke flushes and Chie groans from across the table.

“Jesus. Get a room you two.” Kanji huffs, head in his hands.

“I never want to hear either of you say anything about how Chie and I act again.” Yukiko says sternly, causing Naoto to chuckle.

“Uh guys? We are still in the middle of a bear-y important battle.” Teddie points out, somehow causing Yosuke to become even more embarrassed as he drops his head onto his partner’s shoulder.  

“As Tex and Pierce do their uh, gay shit,” Rise starts, reading over her character sheet. “I’m gonna cast vicious mockery.”

The session gets back on track, and finished up quick seeing as Naoto kept it hidden that this wasn’t the true end and they still have more to investigate. Yosuke spent his turns trying to drag Yu’s character away from danger and heal him slowly while the others continued to rescue kidnapped and throw hands at the villain.

Chie and Yukiko deal the final blow with a double attack, and the party rejoices. Finally Kanji has his character make time to heal Yu’s fully.

Now only where the human and tiefling were shamed in the game for being useless gays, but their creators where as well.

**Author's Note:**

> sooo i kinda took the fantasty prompt and made it into the IT having a dnd session hfjkhjkfdj writing about people playing dnd was a lot harder than i thot it would be so rip my ass anyways...hope u enjoyed!!!! thanks for reading!
> 
> hmu on tumblr @ dumbassology


End file.
